Double Drive Episode 44
The forty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and Yoku are trapped in a battle against Ultimates. Summary The negative effects of the Evil God-King's resurrection are already spreading through Spirits World. Eto believes it will only be a matter of days until the whole world is destroyed. Knowing that their worlds will also be destroyed then, Shunta and Yoku are determined to stop this. Sandrat is disgusted by their behavior, thinking it's a suicidal idea to face the Evil God-King. He decides to leave. Unfortunately for him, there's nowhere to run, and he's almost blown off the ship. Soon, the heroes are forced to stop traveling. Their path is blocked by rocks. Yoku suggests that he and Shunta go ahead on foot. Mei asks to come with them. Shunta and Yoku want him to stay back, but Mei points out that he's a hero descendant. Yoku tells him he can help later, but first, he and Shunta are going to scout out the area. Shunta adds that heroes also have to protect those who stay behind. He wants Mei to protect the others on the ship. Shunta and Yoku head out. They encounter danger from the get go. Yoku states that he doesn't want Mei to get involved. Soon, the two see something which they realize must be the Evil God-King. Shunta is angry at Tatsumi for thinking he could actually control it. He wonders where Tatsumi is. Shishi appears and says that Tatsumi isn't there anymore. She tells Shunta and Yoku that they're too late, and shows them the 12 God-Kings, which have all turned to stone. She says that she doesn't want the heroes from other worlds interfering. Shishi then traps the two in a battle field. Ultimates immediately start appearing. Shunta and Yoku realize they have no choice but to defeat them if they want to move forward. Although Shunta and Yoku take out the army of Birgoyles which were summoned, stronger Ultimates then start appearing. Even with all their best cards, they can't take out all of them. The two are down to one life each. On the ship, Eto senses the bad situation Shunta and Yoku are in. She states that Tatsumi was right, and all she really could do was pray. But she believes prayer has the power to make Soul Core and the soul one. Eto then starts praying for the safety of Shunta and Yoku. A light appears, and on the battlefield, Zark appears. Yoku is shocked to see Zark all of a sudden. Zark tells him that an Albatrosa soldier should never look down. Then, he transforms into battle armor and starts to fight the Ultimates himself. Zark uses an Imagine Brave, and defeats all of them. Of course, Shunta and Yoku are glad for the help. But Yoku wonders how Zark got to Spirits World. He says they can talk about that later, but suggests they retreat, as it's getting more and more dangerous outside. Shunta and Yoku first want to get back their 12 God-Kings, though. The two keep calling out to their cards until they finally recover and return to them. Meanwhile, Shishi returns to where Kazuya is. She states that there's a new interference. Kazuya finds this interesting, as he was bored just watching the world be destroyed. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Wing Demon-God is featured. Matches Shunta and Yoku vs. Ultimates Cards Used Red Green Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Zark- Taishi Murata *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Yoshihiro Yoshioka Category:Episodes: Double Drive